1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to board games, and more particularly to board games of the type wherein playing pieces are moved along a path or paths according to instructions contained on playing cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games utilizing playing pieces movable along a path or paths according to instructions contained on playing cards are well known. However, to our knowledge, it is not known to employ the use of slidable or movable hazards or missiles to physically remove the playing pieces from the playing board.